Touhou vs. Capcom/Iesua Nazarenus
Bio Rivaling Buddha, the most famous of all Saints in the world. Though she is the child of God, because of the excessive pain she endured at the time of her crucifixion, she ended up speaking curses to God. "God, God, Why have you abandoned me?" Faith becomes power. Whether it's the past or present, or Gensoukyo or the country of the West, this fact is unchanging. So, if one doubts God, the powers he has promised through faith will be lost. In truth, after the crucifixion, though Iesua was supposed to be resurrected as a holy person, she had already become nothing more than a human who no longer had the ability to bring about miracles. She had suffered on the cross and died. The religion that Iesua taught to the world was truly a simple one. To write, it would only take one word: "Forgive." When the star fell into Gensokyo and the sign of the last battle was mistakenly given, Mikaboshi Mumumu's power keeping her hidden was released, and the morning star began to give off a strange light. From this, Iesua could finally determine the location of the Demon King. She decided to descend into Gensokyo, but not with the purpose of fighting Mumumu. Instead, it was to forgive everyone. The saint who had forgiven the suffering of all mankind wished only to forgive them herself. Movelist Skill Cards *Angelfish on the Jordan River: Iesua fires off some fish shaped Danmaku. Can fire straight ahead or anti air. *To He That Rows to the Depths: Iesua gets on a boat a runs the opponent over. *How About Some Wine From Water?: Iesua covers the ground in front of her with wine, which sticks around for about 6 seconds or until the opponent gets hit with it. *Immanuel's Blood Line: A basic projectile that can potentially knock an enemy back and bounce them off a wall for combo. *Resurrection of the Dead: Iesua teleports to an area relative to the opponent based on the button pressed. L puts Her in the air in front of her enemy, M warps her above and behind her foe and H puts her directly above her opponent. *Walking on Water: Iesua floats for a short time. Spell Cards *Thin Ice of the Sea of Galilee: Enhanced version of Angelfish on the Jordan River, she fires off several fish danmaku at her opponent. *Watch, For I Shall Return Soon: A Projectile Counter Hyper. Iesua defends herself with her cross and upon being hit, she fires a large beam of blue energy that will completely nullify the opponent projectile and hit them. Once the beam is activated, Iesua will remain invincible for the entire animation, making it completely safe should the beam miss. *The One Closest To God: Iesua surrounds herself with Angels that’ll increase her attack power. Last Word *The One Coming At The End of the World: Iesua sends out Michel, her head angel to attack the opponent. As Michel is attacking them, Iesua appears floating above the opponent before her cross releases a blast of energy, knocking the opponent away. Misc. *Battle Intro: Iesua flies down carrying her wooden cross on her back and says "Please, forgive me for am I about to do." *Taunt: She closes her eye and starts to pray. *Victory Pose: She says "Amen." and walks away. A tear falls from her eye. Winning Quotes Father, forgive them; for they know not what they do. You don't have to worry, he loves his children even after all the mistakes you made. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. Whoever hits you on the cheek, offer him the other also; and whoever takes away your coat, do not withhold your shirt from him either. Vs. Self: Is this a reflection of my suffering? Perhaps a test of faith? Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Miko, Futo, Byakuren and Ichirin: You can follow whatever Religion you want, but I ask you do not forget my father. Vs. Morrigan: I faced Temptations worse than you. Still, I can see you are more mischievous than evil. Vs. BB Hood: Not all Youkai are evil. Better change your ways if you want forgiveness. Vs. Juri: Such a shame how far you’ve fallen….There is still time though. Vs. Suika: Be not among drunkards or among gluttonous eaters of meat, for the drunkard and the glutton will come to poverty, and slumber will clothe them with rags. Vs. Shinki: Get behind me, Shinki! You are an offense to me, because you are not thinking my father's thoughts but human thoughts! Vs. Demitri, Mima and Dr. Wily: Repent your evil ways and I will forgive you. Vs. M. Bison and Wesker: How dare you soil my father and other gods’ names by pretending to be one! Vs. Amaterasu: It pleases me to have met a god of such valor! Vs. Vergil: If your father was here, he would be disappointed at your actions, despite what you think. Vs. Ryu and Ken: Why do you choose such a quest? Thrill? Power? Perfection? Vs. Batsu, Sakura, Saki, Remilia and Flandre: Oh, dear. Father, I fear your children are becoming increasingly more violent these days. Vs. Chun Li, Zero and Guile: Your loved ones are in a better place, in the comforting arms of my father. Vs. Asura: Not all gods are evil; my father is very forgiving. Vs. Gene: That is the God hand you possess? But my father had both of his hands last time I saw him…. Vs. Trish: It’s very nice that you have changed your actions. Your future is in good hands. Vs. Shantae and Felicia: Would you be so kind as to cover more skin? Kids could be watching. Vs. Jon Talbain: You lose faith too easily, my friend. Vs. Frank West and Aya: Fair warning: Gossip's a pretty nasty sin. Vs. Megaman, Bass and Roll: Mankind has reached a point where machines can have souls. That's...wonderful yet unnerving at the same time. Vs. Tron and Marisa: He's always watching. Please give back what you've stolen. Vs. Dante: You truly make your father proud. By the way, think you could tidy up your shop every once in a while? Vs. Jin: Your father smiles every time you pilot that machine. Vs. Meiling: Wait wait wait! I only wish to forgive people! There's no need for violence! Vs. Rumia: So, why are you stretching out your arms like that? "The saint was crucified on the cross"? Are you trying to mock me? Vs. Utsuho: You've caused quite the incident, young lady. Vs. Hsien-Ko, Murasa, Yuyuko and Youmu: Why forsake eternity for afterlife on earth? Vs. Shikieki: I think you're judging a little too harshly. Vs. Firebrand: Are you sure you're of no relation to Mumumu, demon? I shall banish you to hell just to be sure. Vs. Amingo: My father created all living things in this world, but there are a few decisions that might be questionable for some of his creations. Vs. Tenshi: Young lady! Is this any way for an angel to behave?! Vs. Dan: No need to keep going after Sagat. He has already repented for his sins and your father is in a better place. Vs. Seija: Do not meddle with the creator’s children! Vs. Nick: These filthy corpses defy our creator’s order for the world. Vs. Seiga: This is not what religion was created for! Vs. Nero: If only you knew the importance of having a strong foundation in faith. Ending (Iesua is seen in front of the Fafnir’s remains and a weak Mumumu Mikaboshi.) Mumumu: So...you got me. You defeated Fafnir, and I am at your mercy. So why? Why don't you finish me? Iesua: I am not here to judge you or to kill you, but to forgive you. That's the reason why I am in this world. Mumumu: Heh...and you think I will accept your forgiveness or your mercy? Go to hell! Iesua: I am sorry that you think that way; but I guess I cannot change who you are. So farewell, Mumumu Mikaboshi. (Iesua carries her wooden cross and walks away. Later, she is seen in a place with Kanako, Suwako, Ingrid and Amaterasu.) Ingrid: Thank you for saving us, Iesua. Iesua: No problem. If we as Gods want to have followers, then we must help them as well. Kanako: Well, I guess this is goodbye. Ingrid: I’m afraid so. It was a pleasure to meet gods from another dimensional. Iesua: Stay powerful, my friends. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters